


Drinks

by Thatenbywithweirdhair



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Gina Linetti, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Drunk Sex, F/F, Gina x Rosa, Smut, Spanking, dianetti, dom Gina linetti, first time sub, possessive, sub Rosa Diaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatenbywithweirdhair/pseuds/Thatenbywithweirdhair
Summary: Porn without plot with Gina linetti and Rosa DiazA night of drinking leads to Gina’s apartment and (*spoiler alert*) gay shit happens
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

‘Come on, it’s not that late.’ Rosa sighed, as Amy and jake left early like always   
Their drinking group at Shaw's kept seeming to shrink as time went on.   
‘I’m sorry guys, Terry’s gotta go, my wife needs me to help her pack for her trip.’  
Gina whined   
‘Terry too? Anyone else want to bail.’  
Hitchcock raised his hand   
‘That’s fine.’ Gina assured and they walked out.  
‘I’ll stay with you, I’ve got no plans.’ Rosa sighed ‘The usual Hank’  
‘Rosa special? A tall glass of mysterious loner with a dash of pure hatred?’ Gina teased  
‘Add a splash of scotch and I’m on board. And for the record, you’re not on my hate list.’  
Gina scoffed ‘I’m a little offended. Am I not worthy of your precious hate?’  
‘Trust me, there are times where I’d like nothing more than to shut you the fuck up.’  
‘Likewise.’

As Hank slid the glass over, they clinked glasses   
‘I’m going to binge movies that remind me of me, do you want to join me?’ Gina announced  
‘What does that mean?’  
‘Well films with characters that portray my grace and beauty. Gone Girl, Harry Potter, black swan. Classics.’  
Rosa took a moment to question Gina’s sanity before she replied  
‘Ok. No Harry Potter, no Disney.’  
‘Ugh, fine. Anyway, snapes not in it enough to truly connect with it.’  
Gina was never predictable but sometimes Rosa was truly astounded.  
‘It’s a date.’

Gina had always admired her, the only person in the precinct who gave less fucks than she did.   
Gina picked up her bag   
‘We can get a cab’  
‘Really?’ Rosa asked ‘Now?’  
‘Duh.’ And with that, Gina left

The night slowly fizzled into drinks, Rosa finding her new favourite comedy in black swan.   
As Gina got up to get more drinks, Rosa found herself distracted from the film. Had Gina always looked so good, or was it the alcohol talking. Fuck it, she joined Gina at her kitchen island and pulled her away from the drinks.  
They locked eyes for a moment, both knowing what they wanted.   
Gina nodded, tension building as one had to make a move.   
Moments felt like hours as they looked each other up and down

Rosa pushed her up against the wall, grabbing her chin for a moment before they started to kiss, their hands exploring every curve of each other’s bodies.  
Rosa bit her lip and she pulled away with a little blood  
Gina shook her head and laughed faintly   
‘I don’t think you understand who’s in charge here’ Gina challenged   
‘Wait-‘ Rosa started, before Gina’s hand was tangled in her hair, pulling gently. Gina slowly kissed down her neck, occasionally leaving small nips along the way. Her other hand gentry scratched her back  
‘Do you still want me to wait sweetheart?’ Gina murmured in her ear, sending shivers down Rosas spine.

She was conflicted, she was always in control of everything. She desperately wanted to be in charge, but the warmth of receiving felt amazing.  
‘No.’ She gasped as Gina tugged her hair to the side and began her slow descent down her body.  
Gina took extra care with her nipples, biting just a little and eliciting her first moan.   
‘You know, I always knew you were submissive at heart.’ She chuckled quietly   
‘I’m not!’ She exclaimed   
‘Lie back’ Gina demanded   
She savoured every moment of taking off her jeans, seeing the beautiful body underneath 

Rosa almost shuddered as she slowly began to slide her tongue gently over her clit  
‘Fuck, you really are wet aren’t you’ she teased, flushing rosas cheeks with pink  
She teased her clit slowly, gently adding two fingers and relishing as Rosa couldn’t hold back a gasp  
‘I can make you feel a hell of a lot better than this. All you have to do is admit you’re loving being submissive’  
Rosa gave a cold stare, fighting between the warmth building between her legs and her reputation as a badass  
‘Simple task.’ Gina half chuckled before giving her inner thigh a sharp slap  
Rosa shivered, a surge of arousal like she’d never felt before.   
‘Fuck’ she inhaled sharply  
‘Oh, what better than you being a cute little sub than a masochistic one at that.’ Gina taunted

‘Fuck you.’ Rosa grunted and as she looked at Gina’s smug face she meant it   
‘Something I still don’t think you’re grasping,’ she cooed, pulling Rosa up towards her. She slowly gestured to turn around and before Rosa knew it she was bent over the counter. ‘is that you’re the one getting fucked here.’  
Gina walked around to grab a wooden spoon.  
‘Is this okay with you?’ She said softly   
Rosa looked up and nodded ‘safeword is Hitchcock’  
Gina smiled a little before she remembered the task at hand.

‘How many do you deserve toy?’ She demanded, hearing Rosas breath hitch from the nickname   
Rosas head span, she had never even considered being submissive. Yet here she was, biting back moans about being someone’s toy.  
‘Twelve.’  
The first came before she finished her word, making her thigh burn   
‘One’ she panted, anticipation becoming worse than the pain  
‘At least you know to count them out loud.’ She punctuated her sentence with two hard strikes to either side   
‘Three’ she gasped, the pain only fuelling her lust  
‘How many can you take in a row?’ Gina asked, trying not to push her limits  
‘As many as you wish’ She spoke before she thought, craving more  
The next six came fast, finally breaking Rosas ability to hold back moans.  
‘As many as you wish, miss’ Gina corrected   
‘Nine’   
‘Ask me very nicely for your final three.’  
Rosa paused for a moment before speaking ‘Please miss.’  
‘You can do better than that’  
‘Please, I want these spanks miss. Make them hard, I want them.” She panted, almost whispering   
‘I’ll take that as you admitting you love being submissive’ she chuckled   
She delivered three hard strikes, admiring her addition to the red and purple mess of bruises

‘You took them so well for me. You deserve praising. Turn over for me’  
Gina hooked Rosas legs around her head, using her tongue to flick and circle her clit   
Rosas thoughts had ceased to worry her, all she felt was the burning building from her tongue   
‘Fuck, miss’ she gasped, her breathing becoming shallow   
Gina added 3 fingers, feeling her pussy begin to tighten   
‘Be a good girl for me, lose your mind’ she murmured as Rosa started to cum  
Gina had never heard anything so beautiful, a guttural groan of pleasure turned into high pitched pants, her arms and legs slumping  
‘Can I move?’ Gina asked   
Rosa shook her head slowly ‘no fucking way”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two can’t stay apart for lomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do just want to say I only run my work through Grammarly so if my grammar is off I’m very sorry

Rosa woke first, cursing herself as she saw Gina. She always swore she’d never be with anyone from work. But she looked beautiful laid there, peaceful. She tried to recollect the events of the night before, feeling her skin turn hot as she remembered how much she’d enjoyed bottoming. 

She got up to get dressed and leave before she even woke up, but she was interrupted  
‘Those bruises look good in you.’ Gina said from the bed   
‘Thanks’ she grumbled in return   
‘It beats waking up with Charles, that’s for sure.’   
‘Look, this can’t happen again. It stays between us, no office announcements.’ She said sharply   
‘Fine by me. I can’t promise any office announcements, but none about us.’  
Rosa rolled her eyes as she headed to the bathroom with her things 

In the mirror she saw the small bites Gina left, hating that they looked good. A small gasp escaped when she turned around, purpleish marks covered her legs and backside. She blushed furiously, angry that she’d ever even consider someone being in control of her. 

A short while later she left, grabbing her phone from the couch.   
‘I mean it, no one can know’ she asserted, shutting the door before Gina had time to reply. 

She had enjoyed herself with Rosa more than she had in a long time. In truth, she’d always admired Rosa from her desk. She almost thought at times she caught her gaze looking back. 

They interacted as little as they could manage at work, Rosa trying not to make eye contact. Weeks went by, before Gina’s eyes couldn’t help but wonder again. All she saw was her beautiful body writhing under her touch, wide eyed.   
As much as Rosa wished she could forget, her mind was never too far from Gina. She found herself listening for her, almost envious as she spoke to people. Night after night, Rosa couldn’t help but wonder if Gina was thinking about her just as much.

As the days went by, she found it harder and harder not to stare at Gina from across the room. She never had a problem controlling herself, but no matter how much she touched herself there was nothing she could quite describe like her touch. 

In the filing room, Rosa dug around for a cold case, damming the boxes for never having what they needed too.  
She heard the door shut  
‘I have to say, the view isn’t bad.’ Gina teased, making Rosa tense  
‘What are you doing in here?’ She stood up quickly, still not quite meeting her eye contact   
‘I’m just trying to get a file, I do work here after all’  
She walked closer, almost touching Rosa as she grabbed a file from behind her. ‘That’s all.’ She said softly   
Rosas eyes flicked upwards to meet Gina’s smug smile   
‘Why are you doing this?’ Rosa whispered   
‘I’m just doing my job.’ She headed towards the door ‘maybe if you weren’t eye fucking me across the room I wouldn’t follow you in here’ She chuckled and shut the door behind her  
Rosas heart pounded, almost becoming lightheaded

More days went by, Rosa moving as far away from Gina as possible every time she saw her.  
Alone in her apartment after work, with a few drinks and a wondering mind she couldn’t help herself. She didn’t think as she put her coat on, almost running towards the subway.   
Only at Gina’s door did she waver, debating if she should knock for what felt like hours. Finally she rapped shortly on the   
door, Gina’s face only half surprised to see her.   
‘Do you want to come in?’

The door shut behind her  
‘We’ she stifled herself slightly ‘didn’t get to watching black swan.’   
Gina leant against the wall ‘and only the movie, huh?’  
Rosas eye contact shifted for a moment and nodded   
‘Whiskey.’ Rosa nodded at the kitchen   
They sat, Rosa knocking her cup back in 2  
‘Go get the controller.’ Gina whined   
When Rosa turned back to the couch she jumped at Gina behind her.  
‘I’m going to be very honest with you. I don’t think any movie is your motivation for being here.’  
Rosa bowed her head, only to feel Gina’s hand wrap around the back of her neck  
‘Look at me and be honest.’ She demanded   
Rosas mind went blank, unable to do anything but stare   
‘Then how about I tell you.’ Her hand felt it’s way into her hair and pulled her head up gently ‘you’re here because you miss the reminder of those adorable bruises’

She choked momentarily ‘I do’  
‘Before I do anything you’re going to have to ask me a lot nicer than that. So get down on your knees and use your words.’   
Rosa didn’t have much of a choice as a small push sent her to her knees  
‘I want you to mark me miss. I want to shake and quiver under you, I need you to control me again.’  
Gina could’ve captured the moment forever, her hair wild as she begged so obediently  
She beckoned for Rosa to follow her, tutting as she tried to stand up ‘you don’t get the privilege of standing right now sweetheart’   
In her room, she slowly opened a draw under her bed, picking a pair of metal handcuffs ‘put your hands behind your back sweetheart she murmured, securely locking the metal around her wrist. 

‘So many choices, aren’t there darling’ Gina’s finger slowly ran down her side ‘I could tease your nipples and make you whine and groan’ she gave a rough pinch ‘I could edge that cute little cunt until you’re screaming for release. Or, I could leave some more permanent marks all over your beautiful body.’  
She couldn’t help but panic, Gina relishing as she tried to move away   
‘You know I was going to be nice before you tried to take what’s mine’ her hand slowly caressed and groped her curves  
‘Turn over.’   
Gina took painstakingly long to pick her tool, eventually deciding on a riding crop

Two sharp slaps to the thighs almost made her legs buckle, the pain more intense than before   
Gina took her time, exploring her body and occasionally leaving a tender red mark  
‘Now, how many do you deserve this time?’  
‘Fourteen’ she panted, her competitive nature pushing to go higher   
She started with three firm strikes, taking the time to savour her stifled groans   
Another three to her thighs made them burn, each hit sending waves of heat through her  
‘Spread your legs’  
A softer strike to her pussy finally brought down her attempts to hide, softly whining as her thighs shook slightly   
She took only a moment before striking five times around her ass and thighs   
‘Fuck’ she inhaled sharply   
She heard a short rummage before feeling the warm buzz of a vibrator   
The last two came to her hip, the pain only making the vibrator feel better against her clit  
‘You have my permission to be a good girl and cum for me’  
Gina pushed the vibe harder, watching as rosas back began to arch   
Her hips involuntary rode the vibrator, her only focus on he building fire, finally releasing a flurry of moans as her body because consumed by her orgasm 

She quickly fell as the handcuffs were released, looking up at Gina through dazed eyes   
‘Fuck you.’ She panted happily

**Author's Note:**

> Okay probably a lot of this is out of character but it’s smut and smut is fun! I hope people enjoyed, I might start a series with these two at some point


End file.
